


Heat

by taybow48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel In Love, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Cutesy, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy, Hot, Hotel Sex, Human Castiel, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Motel, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really fluffy, Resolved Sexual Tension, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Smutlet, URT, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 2000, cas - Freeform, cute Destiel, destiel smut, domestic kind of, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taybow48/pseuds/taybow48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't think the motel room could get any hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The room was unbearable: hot and sticky. It was mid-summer; there was no excuse for the hotel’s air condition unit to be out. Yet sweat dripped down Castiel’s body making him feel like he was melting. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the frigid snow in Pontiac, Illinois, but all he could imagine was the snowflakes hitting his skin and becoming perspiration on his over heated body.

He sat upright to peel his damp t-shirt from his clammy torso and toss it aside. A quick moment of relief washed over him, and he fell back onto the creaking mattress. However, within seconds, he felt the heat again.

Groaning, he kicked at the sheets and blankets from underneath him to force them off the bed completely. He tried to be quiet since Dean was resting peacefully on the bed across from him, but the blankets entangled his legs. He pushed his feet and jerked the sticky sheets off the bed. The exertion just caused more sweat to run down his already scorching body. 

“It is so hot,” he grumbled. 

He turned on his side and peered at the clock on the nightstand. 2:54. Cas sighed and grabbed for the bottle of water. Tilting his head back, he drained the liquid. Desperate for every drop, his hand caused the plastic to strain and crackle loudly.

Dean turned in his sleep and Castiel eyed him apologetically. Then, his clammy hands set the bottle aside, and he laid back into his mattress. 

“Ugh, it’s like a wet fire,” he muttered.

“Cas, shut up about the heat,” Dean hissed. “Don’t think about it, just go to sleep.”

A wave of guilt washed over Cas for waking Dean. The embarrassment caused his body to tense and feel thick from the humidity. 

“But it’s hot,” Cas whined. “It’s hotter than when I pulled you out of Hell. Hotter than the time the meteors collided into Earth and destroyed the dinosaurs. Hotter than—”

A hand muffled the end of Cas’ sentence.

“Cas, if you don’t shut up about the heat, I’m going to give you a reason to be hot.”

His blue eyes widened in confusion. Dean’s threat was not aggressive; it was more of a dare—a provocation. He felt Dean’s weight above him and hot skin pressing into him. Looking up at Dean, Cas noticed the beads of sweat glistening off of his tan skin. He saw the anti-possession symbol, inches within his sight, begging to be touched. Heat radiated between them as green eyes stared into him seeking a response, so Castiel nodded. 

Slowly, Dean’s hand slipped from Cas’ lips. 

Cas parted his mouth and the words were out before he could stop them.

“It’s hot, hot, hot!” he shouted with a quirk of his rosy lips. 

He caught a glint of a smile before he was tackled into a rolling mess of limbs on the bed. They toppled over twice; then, Cas felt hands lace around his wrists while knees forced his legs to still. Warmth flooded his skin as the contact made his body pulse. Laughing lightly, Dean straddled Cas and pinned his arms to the mattress. 

The space between them was dense with perspiration and exuded heat. Struggling to free himself from the resilient grip, Cas pushed against the man above him. Chuckling, Dean’s exhales were fiery against his sweaty skin. 

“Gotchya!” Dean teased. His lips hovered over the ex-angel’s and breathed warmth into him.

Unexpectedly, the playful energy transformed between them. The humid air became thick with desire, and the inches separating their bodies became enclosed. Hesitantly, Dean bobbed his head towards Cas’ inviting lips. It was a soft, innocent, experimental kiss. It was meant to test the waters, but a tsunami overcame them. 

Everything was hot, so hot. Their clammy bodies pressed together as deeper kisses ensued. 

Reluctantly, Dean pulled away, and Castiel groaned in his absence. He felt the grip loosen on his wrists. 

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

Sitting back, Dean started to peel himself from Cas. 

Sensing Dean’s withdrawal, Cas quickly grasped his shoulders and pulled him back on to the mattress. This time, Cas held Dean down against the sheets. He leaned down confidently and planted a messy, inexperienced kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“Don’t apologize, Dean.”

Both of Dean’s hands seized Cas’ face and stole another passionate kiss. His fingers carded through the damp hair and pulled at random locks. Mouth parting, Dean’s tongue trailed along Cas’ bottom lip and begged to deepen their embrace. Gladly, Cas obliged, and smiles erupted to entangle with their tongues, teeth, and lips. 

Maneuvering his hands down Cas’ sides, Dean flipped Cas back underneath him. He peered down at him longingly and sweat dripped off of his forehead. His eyes were heavy as he gazed longingly at his best friend. Then, he placed chaste kisses against Cas’ lips and began kissing down his jawbone, neck, and collarbones. Occasionally, his tongue flicked out to taste the salty flavor of Castiel’s skin, and sometimes he sucked a bruise to the surface of his warmth. In especially sensitive areas, Cas would let out a tiny moan of encouragement and reach forward to run his fingers through Dean’s short hair. 

The kisses trailed down Cas’ body. Dean placed kisses anywhere skin was showing. He took his time. He staggered caresses down Cas’ sides, stomach, arms, and fingers. Teeth nipped and dragged gently across his body. Dean’s tongue traced along Cas’ defined muscles and licked over fresh marks he created on Cas’ skin. 

Eventually, Dean sat back and started scattering kisses up Cas’ shins and calves. Holding onto Cas’ ankles, Dean’s hair tickled the underside of Cas’ foot causing an unexpected half-kick as his body responded to the new sensation. A giggle slipped from Cas’ mouth when Dean’s fingers lightly slid down the middle of his foot. Smiling, Dean looked up to see a faint grin stretched across Cas’ face. 

“You’re ticklish, huh?” Dean bemused. 

A goofy smile itched on his lips when Cas tilted his head in confusion. Playfully, he wiggled his fingers against the bottom of Castiel’s foot. Cas’ stomach shook and his legs tried to shove Dean’s hands away to stop the laughter’s trigger; however, Dean held him down as he continued tickling Cas until he was a cackling mess with cheerful tears sliding down his cheeks. 

“Dean!” Cas gasped between fits of laughter. “Stop! Stop it! Dean!”

Castiel’s body twisted and wriggled in attempts to free himself from Dean. Finally, he felt Dean’s hands still then slide higher up his legs. Stroking Castiel’s thighs, Dean leaned into him seeking a kiss. With a sigh, Cas eagerly pulled him closer. Moments passed and Dean’s hands slithered around Cas’ waist bringing heat with them. 

Mid-kiss, he felt Dean’s hands squeeze his sides gently—eliciting more giggles from the fallen angel between their kisses. This time Dean wasn’t determined to force laughter from Cas, but he was craving to discover every inch, every trigger, of Castiel’s body. Idly, his hands roamed across Cas’ bare chest and circled to his back moving lower and lower. Soon, his hands were running curiously over the plaid boxers and pulling gently at the elastic. 

A soft moan escaped Cas’ lips as Dean’s fingers slipped slowly beneath his underwear. At first he traced hard lines into his sensitive skin, but as their tongues entangled, Dean cupped and gripped his ass under his boxers. Lightly, nails dug into him urging Cas’ hips to push up. Sweat clung to their bodies and the heat raged into an inferno as their hips met in a scorching frenzy for a need of friction. 

“Dean!” Cas’ voiced hitched. 

Their breathing was short and uneven as they transitioned from a deprived, rough pace to a more comfortable, steady rhythm of a slow grind. Their covered erections were aching for touch and release; however, Dean took his time and kissed along Cas’ jawline. 

“You’re right, it’s hot,” Dean whispered sweetly in his ear. “So hot, Cas.”

Cas moaned in reply and pulled down desperately at Dean’s underwear. 

“Off!” he managed between the thick, heated air. 

With a laugh, Dean wiggled out of the confining fabric as Cas shimmied them down his legs and passed his ankles. In response, Dean quickly pulled Cas’ underwear off and discarded both of their boxers to the carpeted floor. 

Looking at the splayed out man before him, Dean rolled his hips. They both groaned as their erections slid against each other. Pulling back slightly, Dean wrapped a clammy hand around Cas’ leaking cock and watched Cas throw his head back in pleasure. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured. “Cas, I want to try something. You gotta let me know if you want me to stop.”

Cas nodded, but his eyes were still shut in distraction. 

Lowering his mouth to Cas’ cock, Dean licked his lips. Breathing heavily, Cas’ body shook with anticipation. Then, slowly, Dean’s lips circled over Cas’ cock and he took the head into his mouth. He could taste the saltiness of sweat and pre-come as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Cas’ moans confirmed that Dean was doing something right, so Dean began to bob his head taking more of Cas in his mouth with each dip. Instinctually, Cas bucked his hips eagerly into Dean’s hot mouth. 

Dean growled and pushed Cas’ hips down against the mattress to keep him still as he hollowed his cheeks around Cas’ cock. He could hear the fallen angel’s groans and shaky breaths. Looking down toward Dean, Cas watched as Dean moved up and down. The sight caused a wave of inner heat to twist and boil low in his stomach. Desperately, his head flung back against the pillow and his fingers grasped in Dean’s hair to hold himself down. 

“Dean!” Cas gasped. 

Understanding Cas’ cry, Dean worked his fist and mouth faster and harder around the fallen angel. He could feel Cas’ body tense and writhe beneath him. Dean hummed around Cas’ dick hoping to incite Cas’ orgasm, and within seconds, Cas was a mewling mess broken down to uttering Dean’s name through moans. Heavy breathing interrupted Cas’ cries; then, Dean tasted Cas’ salty release. 

Lifting his head from Cas, Dean continued to stroke him through his bliss. Dean wound his hand around his own dick and started pumping to the same rhythm as his opposite hand. 

Cas peered at him through drooping eyelids; then, pulled himself up to kiss Dean. Removing his hand from Cas’ cock, Dean pushed it desperately through Cas’ messy hair to draw him closer. Cas’ tongue hinted at the new saltiness on Dean’s wet lips as he wrapped his own hand in unison with Dean’s. 

It only took a few moments before Dean was groaning and slouching forward into Cas for support. He rested his head into the crevasse of Cas’ sweaty collarbone and neck, so when his lips parted, he blew hot air against Cas’ pulse point. 

Dean sighed happily into Cas’ skin. Moving their hands together, Dean’s vision began to blur with the promise of a close release. 

“Cas!” 

His body submitted to the touch and his back arched as he came between them. Cas’ hand maintained his caresses as Dean moaned in sweet relief. 

Falling back into the mattress, Cas let Dean topple over him. He pressed kisses against his jaw and whispered jumbled phrases that Dean couldn’t articulate. 

Their bodies were plastered clammily against each other with sweat, cum, and heat; however, neither minded because the fire burning within them wasn’t just from the lack of air conditioning. 

Cas tapped his fingers against Dean’s side and peered at him with a peculiar grin on his face. 

“So, Dean,” Cas breathed. 

Dean fluttered his eyes open to look up into beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah, Cas?”

Sliding his fingers gently over Dean’s figure, Cas blushed. 

“I have a question for you.”

Dean’s brow narrowed in concern. “Okay, shoot.”

With a devilish grin, Cas replied, “Are you ticklish, Dean?”

“No,” Dean coughed. Nevertheless, fear penetrated his green eyes and his lips pressed into a thin line. Flailing, Dean tried to push away, but Cas already had him flipped underneath him. 

Cas’ fingers slid innocently to Dean’s stomach, and a smile brightened Cas’ eyes. 

“No!” Dean begged dramatically. A grin threatened to break across his lips. “Cas, please! Don’t!” 

Before he could stop it, Cas’ fingers wiggled over his stomach, and Dean’s rich laughter filled the room. His head tilted side-to-side trying to pull himself away from Castiel, but the fallen angel didn’t let up. Uncontrollably, his body buckled and shook beneath Cas.

Cas’ amusement invoked chuckles to blend into the air with Dean’s. Mercifully, Castiel’s hands stopped tickling him and glided over Dean’s damp chest as he leaned down to kiss him. Dean laced his fingers through Cas’ dark, sweaty hair, and Cas moved back to the bed to snuggle up beside Dean. 

“Damn, it is really hot in here,” Dean mumbled. 

“Well,” Castiel sighed. “I didn’t think it could get hotter, that’s for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely based on my dorm's AC being out for these last six weeks... haha, Ya, well, spur of the moment fic :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
